El mejor de todos
by Lugosu X
Summary: Este puede ser el mejor o el peor día de su vida. Ven y descubre lo. Mal summary!


**Hola soy Lugosu X!** **Este es un nuevo FF de One Piece, en esencia es un LuNa (mi OTP preferido).**

 **Nos leemos a bajo.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es del mangaka Oda.**

 **Tan solo el fic es mio.**

* * *

 **El mejor de todos**

Un chico pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas de su ventana. Monkey D. Luffy era el nombre de este chico, quien refunfuñando se levantaba de su cama para estirar y ver la hora en su alarma.

-¡Oh! Mierda _ se escuchó el grito del pleinegro por todo el departamento ubicado en el tercer piso del edificio One Piece_ Ya es tarde para la presentación de mi trabajo.

Y es que el morocho se había desvelado en el informe de su trabajo final de la universidad, el cual era necesario para aprobar el curso.

-Eran las 6:40 y su clase empezaba a las 7, llegar en bus hasta su universidad le tomarían 20 minutos_ pensó mientras se ponía unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta roja y unos tenis negros.

Rápidamente salió del departamento con su maleta en mano, para después de unos segundos volver al mismo, ya que había olvidado la prenda más importante de su atuendo, su característico sombrero de paja, el cual le había obsequiado su gran amigo Shanks.

-Esta es la última vez que hago un trabajo, un día antes de entregarlo, todo es culpa de Zoro y Ussop por convencerme de jugar el nuevo de Spiderman de ps4 _ refunfuñaba Luffy, mientras corría a la estación de buses más cercana.

Pero al girar en una esquina, siente que choca con "algo", o en esta ocasión "alguien", ambos habían caído. Por el impacto de la caída Luffy había cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos se queda anonado al observar frente a él a una hermosa chica con una cabellera naranja y unos hermosos ojos marrones los cuales lo observaban. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo de seguir con la mirada en sus ojos, el pelinegro se levanta rápidamente para ayudar a la peli naranja.

-L-lo siento_ dijo Luffy, en tanto extendía su mano para ayudar a la chica_ estaba apurado y no vi por donde iba, ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-si, tan solo me caí_ respondió la chica, mientras se limpia los vaqueros que traía puesto. Miro al morocho frente a ella, le parecía atractivo.

El morocho iba a continuar hablando, cuando recordó que le quedaban pocos minutos para que su clase empezara.

-Lo siento tengo que irme y de verdad disculpa por haberte hecho caer_ finalizó Luffy, para después salir corriendo a la parada de autobuses.

La peli naranja, tan solo lo vio irse, pero se sorprendió al ver en el piso donde se había chocado con aquel chico, una billetera.

Mientras tanto, Luffy por fin había llegado a la parada de autobuses, tocando sus vaqueros para sacar su billetera y pagarle al chófer, se dio cuenta que lo había extraviado, se maldijo por dentro, pero agradeció al cielo que siempre dejaba dinero en caso de emergencias dentro de su maletín. Pago y después tomo asiento, no pudo evitar recordar a la hermosa peli naranja con la que había chocado, se preguntaba el nombre de aquella chica.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su universidad.

.

.

.

* * *

-Lluvia, genial. Este día no podría ser peor_ mencionó Luffy mientras se refugiaba en el paradero de buses.

Suspiro, había llegado demasiado tarde a la presentación de su trabajo y Katakuri-sensei no le había permitido ingresar al salón. Al final, entro al salón, pero por tardanza no pudo presentar su trabajo. Ahora había empezado a llover, justo cuando olvido su paraguas dentro de su departamento. Tuvo que contenerse de gritar una maldición al aire.

-Tendré que correr hasta mi departamento_ pensó Luffy mientras empezaba a correr con su maletín en la cabeza, para no mojarse.

Después de unos pocos minutos llego a su departamento empapado; subió por las escaleras al tercer piso, donde se encontraba su departamento. Metió las manos a su maletín para buscar las llaves, cuando se dio con la sorpresa que no estaban.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda_ refunfuño el morocho, había olvidado las llaves dentro y ahora no tenia como abrir la puerta.

Tuvo que llamar a Dadan la dueña del edificio, la cual guardaba todas las llaves de los departamentos que se encontraban en la residencia One Piece.

-Ya esta abierta, mocoso. Ahora no vuelvas a olvidar tus llaves y tampoco olvides tu paraguas, has dejado las escaleras empapadas de agua _ habló Dadan antes de retirarse.

-Si Dadan, lo siento por molestarte_ le contestó Luffy, en tanto cerraba la puerta.

El pelinegro suspiro, por fin había llegado a su hogar, estaba agotado. Decidió tomar una ducha antes de dormir, puso a calentar el agua, mientras buscaba su pijama.

Estaba por meterse a la bañera cuando oye el sonido del timbre, algo enojado va a ver quién era.

Al abrir la puerta se da una de las más grandes sorpresas de su vida (y a la cual agradecería más tarde), frente a él se encontraba la hermosa peli naranja con la cual había chocado esa mañana.

-Hola_ le saludo la peli naranja sonriendo; mientras alzaba su mano con una billetera, la cual reconoció en un instante_ me llamo Nami.

Sonrió.

-Hola Nami, llámame Luffy.

Este día llegó tarde a clases, desaprovecho una presentación que tal vez iba a salvarlo de reprobar el curso, perdió su billetera, estuvo bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas que lo proteja e incluso olvido las llaves de su departamento, este día pudo convertirse en el peor de todos, pero gracias a cierta peli naranja este día sería el mejor de todos y el comienzo de una de las mejores etapas de su vida.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fic. Por cierto tengo una pagina de fb (SPAM XD). Les agradecería que le dean like esta en mi perfil.**

 **Gracias y nos leemos después!**


End file.
